


That One Time When...

by disarmed



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, sex and more sex, sex sex everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> 'Fucking Loki,'</em> thinks Tony as he runs for his life, <em>'well, that does seem to be the problem.'</em> Or, there's only so many times you can sneak around behind your friends' backs before they catch you in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time When...

**Author's Note:**

> _Well, nothing like your first time writing Avengers porn, is there? ;)_

"Yes," hisses Loki through clenched teeth as he arches his back, pushing back into Tony as the other man pushes him forward. Tony tips his head back, sweat beading at his temple as he fucks into Loki hard. He keeps his grip on Loki's hip with this left hand uses the other slide up the length of Loki's spine, coming to rest over his neck and squeezing hard. Loki lets out a loud, high whine that Tony has never heard before, and he vows to get Loki to do it again. 

Loki's fingers scrabble for purchase as Tony pounds into him from behind, but they slip and slide on the marble counter top and Loki's left writhing with pleasure with nothing to grip. Tony grunts and slides his left hand down Loki's hip, curling it around the tense muscle and pulling it up. Loki makes an aggravated sound at the movement but it turns to a moan of pleasure as Tony gets him to lift his leg onto the counter, providing Tony with a deeper rhythm.

"Yes, yes," mumbles Loki into the counter top, face pressed into the cool marble. "Come, Stark," he says, turning to look over his shoulder as Tony meets his gaze. "Come before your little friends walk through that - _ugh_ \- elevator to find us _fornicating_ in your kitchen."

The emphasis on specific wounds has the desired effect, and Tony grunts and drops down over Loki's back, slick skin on skin and ruts into him harder. He bites down on Loki's shoulder and Loki lets out a low, keening sound from deep in his throat.

"I'll let go if you do," gasps Tony, and snakes a hand around Loki's front to grasp at his neglected cock. The tip leaking pre-cum, Tony thumbs across the head before working it none-too-gently,  his breath hot in Loki's ear. "Come on Loki, let go."

Loki's brow furrows and his body tenses. Tony's thrusts falter at the squeeze around his own cock but then Loki lets out a strangled, 'Sta-aa-ark,' and comes across Tony's hand and the kitchen counter. The sound of his name falling from Loki's lips and the muscles squeezing around his cock are all it takes for Tony to let out a grunt and bury his teeth into Loki's shoulder, coming hard inside of him.

They lay still for a moment, breathing heavily as they slowly start to come down from the orgasmic high they've just encountered. Tony inhales deeply before stepping back, half-hard cock slipping from Loki's ass. Loki straightens, turning to look at Tony with that regal look that suggests he hasn't just let Tony fuck him over the Avengers' kitchen counter. 

Tony glances around Loki and looks at the mess that Loki's come has left on the kitchen counter. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" he asks, raising a brow. 

Loki doesn't break eye contact as he swipes his fingers through the mess and brings them to his own mouth, sucking slowly. Tony's breath falters before he strides forward and almost tackles the God back onto the bench again. He shoves his tongue roughly into Loki's mouth, tasting all of him, while Loki gives as good as he gets. They pause for a moment, breathing heavily. 

Loki waves a hand, then, and the counter is clear. Tony looks almost disappointed, but Loki just looks towards the elevator in indication of arriving guests. 

"Got it," says Tony, pulling on his jeans and his shirt. He's just tugged his shirt on when he looks up and finds Loki is gone, and Bruce, Steve and Phil have just walked in. Close call, he thinks, fucking close call. 

 

**ii)** Tony is in a video chat with Fury when Loki appears in the room unexpectedly. It's Pepper's room, actually, her office - but Tony doesn't have an office, per say, and what he is working on at the moment in his workshop is not for Fury's beady little eye to see. He's taken the call in Pepper's office, instead.

Tony puts a finger up discretely to the screen and Fury continues to talk, trying to tell Loki, _'now is not the best time.'_ Loki's face takes on a look of understanding before he nods seriously. Tony smiles briefly before turning his attention back to Fury. 

He watches Loki though, as he walks around the projection of Fury's face. His eyes linger on the box in the corner of the screen, depicting Tony from the chest up. Loki makes a small sound and disappears. Tony's just about to respond to Fury's question when the zip comes down on his pants. 

His eyes shoot down and there's Loki, shit-eating grin on his face as he wraps his lips around Tony's cock, working to get it hard. 

"Shit - _ugh_ ," stammers Tony, hands flying to knock Pepper's pencils and papers off her desk.

"Are you alright, Stark?" Fury questions suspiciously.  

"Fine!" exclaims Tony, eyes almost rolling back into his head as Loki deep throats him. He can't do it. He can't stay on the line. Jesus fuck Fury is going to flay him. "You know what I have to go - _ugh_ -"

"What? Damnit Stark I am in the middle of -"

"That's great," grits out Tony, "but I have things -to _-uggghhh_ \- do. Save lives. Walk the dog. Teach Steve how to use the Xbox. Bye." He shuts down the video call and all but drags Loki out from under the desk. Loki looks particularly pleased with himself, even more so when snaps his fingers and Tony finds himself naked. 

Loki all but tosses him onto Pepper's desk, and anything that wasn't on the floor is now, and then Loki's miraculously naked too, and Tony is so going to be in trouble but he really just doesn't care. Loki's hot and hard against him and yeah, he's ready, just fucking do it. But Loki is a prick and takes his time, sliding oil-slick fingers into him one at a time until Tony is writhing beneath him like a mad man. Only then does Loki push into him, bracing himself before thrusting into him hard. Tony groans and Loki grins and this registers somewhere in his brain that Pepper will actually disembowel him if she finds out they had sex on her desk. 

Then Loki does this thing with his hips and murmurs, _'Stark,_ ' into Tony's ear and he's had it. It would almost be embarrassing that he came so quickly but he just doesn't care. Just lets Loki ride him hard through his orgasm before the God finally comes himself, and Tony feels his insides warming with Loki's seed as the man above him slowly starts to stop moving. 

"Who do you think will kill you first," asks Loki idly as he presses a kiss to Tony's jaw. "Director Fury or the Lady Potts?"

Tony tries not to think about it. 

 

**iii)** Fighting always leads to sex. Tony is very, very aware of this. Loki's playing games with them overhead in the streets and when Tony catches him in the shoulder with a particularly violent repulsor-blast Loki turns his angry gaze on him and grins a grin that Tony knows all too well. He feels his cock stirring, and his momentarily distracted by it that he doesn't even see Loki coming toward him. 

He hits him hard across the jaw, and Tony feels it through the suit. He flies back, getting a handle on himself before angling himself for a straight shot at Loki's side, who's now busy fending off his own brother. Tony aims straight for him, and Loki turns just in time so that Tony collides with his side. 

There's a flash of smoke and Tony feels his stomach turn, and then they're on a bed and Loki is tearing at his own clothes. Tony flicks his visor up.

"I don't know about you, but the suit doesn't quite work like your little outfit there," he says pointedly. Loki lets out a sound of frustration and places a hand flat on Tony's chest. He curls his fingers, pulling, and Tony blinks and finds himself outside of his suit. He looks around wildly, a little panicked. 

"It is back in your workshop," says Loki, and starts making quick work of Tony's clothes. 

"The fact that you can do that makes me _seriously_ nervous," says Tony as Loki pulls off his pants. 

"I love it when you fight me," says Loki instead, and bites Tony's neck hard enough to draw blood. Tony feels the same fire in his blood and he grabs at Loki's hair, pulling harshly. He kisses him, tongue and teeth and no softness, and eventually Tony is the winner (though mostly because Loki lets him win, but Tony doesn't press that). He spreads Loki's legs, palms his cock. 

"You want this?" asks Tony, eyebrows raised. "You want it hard?"

"Yes," hisses Loki, head thrown back in the midnight blue sheets. " _Yes_ , give it to me, Stark." 

Tony does as he's asked, forcing himself into Loki's body. Loki grunts and groans and writhes beneath him and Tony just fucks him through it, rough and dry and hard and he's sweating, holding Loki's leg up as he fucks into him with everything he's got. Loki arches up and runs his hands down Tony's side, fingers pressing into his hips to leave bruises. Tony leans down and bites at Loki's stretched neck, earning a low, delicious moan from the God below him. 

"Such a fighter," hisses Loki when Tony retreats, and for a moment all that can be heard is the obscene slap of skin on skin and their mixed, heavy breathing. Tony reaches between them and snatches at Loki's cock, tugging mercilessly. Loki groans out beneath him, hands digging into Tony's ass to pull him in harder, and Tony's thrusts are becoming erratic and he doesn't know if he's going to be able to hold on much longer. 

He swipes his thumb over the tip of Loki's dripping cock and that's it. Loki lets go, coming over Tony's hand and his own stomach and Tony thinks thank God, because he thrusts into Loki maybe twice more before coming himself, buried balls deep in Loki's ass as he tries to catch his own breath. 

Loki looks worn out beneath him. Tony drops down atop him, moving slightly to the side, feeling his cock slip out from Loki slowly with the movement. They lie still for a moment. 

"I do enjoy a good fight," says Loki eventually, still staring at the ceiling. 

"I enjoy a good fuck," says Tony, and Loki glances at him out of the corner of his eye. "Nice place, by the way," he adds, looking around. "I expected a little more green but," he grins, "to each their own."

Loki looks momentarily confused. "These are not my chambers." 

"Hotel?" queries Tony, looking around. The room is simplistic but familiar. What? His eyes land on the slightly open closet across the room,a t the suits hung up on hangers. "Oh my God," whispers Tony. 

"Yes?" answers Loki innocently. 

"We just fucked in Natasha's room." He scrambles up. "Why the hell would you bring us here?" 

Loki looks nonplussed. "I was aiming for your room but obviously I missed by a few metres." 

"Of all the rooms." Tony is looking around wildly and then he suddenly jumps off the bed, looking at it as if Natasha herself might appear from within the sheets. "Her bed. We defiled her bed." If Tony had been scared of Fury, well, he's kind of terrified of Natasha. Loki rolls his eyes and slides off the bed. Tony sees come stains. He winces. 

"Do calm down," says Loki irritably. He waves his hand and the room is back to the way it should be, bed made, no stains on the sheets. Tony finds himself dressed, and when he looks at Loki he finds him straightening out his duster. "I'll be going now, but I suggest you think of a particularly good lie as to why you're back in the Tower." He smirks, watches Tony's face change to fury before disappearing from the room. 

  
_('I have no idea. I just. Woke up here. Loki must have worked some magic. Or something.' "What? No one's been in your room today, Natasha. You're being paranoid.')_  
  
  
 **iv)** "God, yes, _fuck_ ," Tony grates out as Loki fucks him over the back of the couch, legs spread wide as he leans on his own arms. Loki is particularly eager today, Tony notes, as he thinks back to the God materializing in front of him and demanding Tony suck him off. He'd refused for like, the first two minutes before Loki stuck his tongue down his throat and palmed his cock.   
  
Then Tony had given him a particularly note-worthy blowjob and Loki had turned him around to fuck him over the couch roughly. There's the harsh sound of skin on skin and Tony pauses, mind going numb because did Loki just spank him? _Smack._ Yes, he did. Tony stares over his shoulder almost incredulously to find Loki grinning at him something manic, and fuck if it doesn't turn Tony on even more.   
  
"Yes," he growls out, pushing back onto Loki's cock. Loki grins and digs his fingers into Tony's hips.  
  
"You will come apart for me, Tony Stark," he whispers hoarsely into his ear. "I would take you apart like I would the world."  
 

And damn if that isn't one of the hottest things someone has ever said to him. Tony rewards Loki's words by pushing back harder, meeting Loki's thrusts blow by blow. Loki takes great pleasure in this, fucking him harder, and Tony swears he's going to be torn in half because Loki isn't exactly small and he's not exactly _gentle_ \- but Tony really couldn't care less right now.   
  
"Fuck me - _harder,_ " he manages to grit out, and Loki mumbles something that sound suspicious to Tony's ears but he can't quite pick it up and he doesn't care, either, because Loki just speeds up, and it's a wonder that Loki's hip bones haven't fucking broken from the force of which he's using to fuck Tony into the sofa.   
  
Loki wraps a long fingered hand around Tony's neglected cock and Tony's legs almost fail him. His eyes roll back into his head and it's all just too much. His fingers almost rip into the sofa as he comes, jerking violently, ass clenching down on Loki's cock who lets out a strangled sound.   
  
And then the elevator doors open and the whole team walks through.   
  
 _'Brother!' 'What the fuck?!' 'That's Loki!' 'This is not right, no - no.'_  
  
The litany of shocked and confused voices snap Tony's head up, and he tries to shake Loki off him but Loki's not having that. He's right in the middle of his orgasm, coming hard in Tony's ass, eyes fixed on the Avengers plus one Agent Coulson in front of them, half with their weapons raised. Tony groans as Loki thrusts a few more times, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.   
  
There's a deathly silence as everyone stops. Loki's heavy breathing evens out and Tony licks his lips.   
  
Loki leans down over Tony's back, lips brushing against his ear. "Do have fun explaining yourself this time, Stark." Then he's gone. Tony knows, because his ass is empty and the warmth from Loki's body is gone, and he's left naked, Loki's come in his ass, bent over the couch and staring at his team mates.  
  
It's Bruce who speaks first.   
  
"That time... in the kitchen." He looks to Phil and then to Steve. (Steve looks a little like he might actually be sick), "I thought he looked... messy."   
  
"I can't believe Loki tops," says Clint, and then there's a crash as Thor slams his fist down on the table, rage and fury very easily readable on his face. Then, "you did it in the kitchen?!" Clint looks positively mortified.  
  
Phil's eyes are wide as he gapes incredulously at Tony. "You blew off Director Fury's phone call for _him_ , didn't you?" Phil's eyes widen further. "And you were in Miss Potts' office!" Steve gasps.  
  
Tony is still naked and bent over the couch when Natasha fixes him with a cold, deathly glare. _Oh shit._  
  
"My room?" she asks, and Tony swallows. From behind her he hears the equally ominous _'my brother?'_ Slowly, Natasha brings her hand gun up and reloads it. "You have about nine seconds before I put a bullet in you," she says calmly.   
  
Tony scoffs. "Really, I - _holymotherfuck_ -"  
  
He stares incredulously at what used to be his new plasma screen TV, and the bullet hole from the bullet Natasha just shot straight into it. she steps forward. The TV fizzles sadly behind him.  
  
"Seven seconds."   
  
Tony snatches up the cushion from the couch and runs, runs for the hallway. He hears the shouting from behind him, and what sounds suspiciously like mocking laughter floating down around him, that and the sound of Natasha clicking off the safety of her gun behind him.  
  
 _Fucking Loki_ , he thinks. _Well. That does seem to be the problem._  
  
 


End file.
